theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Wood
Hollow Wood is the seventh episode of the second series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 19 February 2018. It is preceded by Bat Girl and will be followed by Miss Cackle's Birthday. The episode marks the first appearance of Mr Hallow and the return of Esmerelda Hallow. Synopsis Mildred can’t understand why the girls are so scared of collecting potions ingredients in the woods until she comes face to face with an unusual creature. Sybil gets a surprise visit from her big sister and Miss Cackle struggles to deal with the guilt of seeing non-magical Esmerelda. Plot The second years have used up all the potion ingredients, so Miss Hardbroom has sent them out to collect more, except for Enid who is working with Miss Drill. However, some of the ingredients are only found in Hollow Wood, which is said to be enchanted, but Mildred doesn't believe this. In potions class, the first years are doing a duplication potion, which is supposed to be for small animals, but because the second years used the ingredients, they have to use cheese instead. Ethel, Felicity and Maud don't want to go in the wood, but Miss Mould insists they are being silly, and that Miss Hardbroom wants ALL the ingredients, and tells them to be brave. As the first years leave potions, Esmerelda Hallow shows up, says she has come to see her sisters and Miss Cackle. Sybil introduces Esme to Clarice and Beatrice, but Clarice questions whether Esme should be at Cackle's when she no longer has magic, and Sybil gets upset. In the wood, Mildred falls in a badger set, and finds the Grimley Grass, so the only ingredient left is the raven feathers, which Ethel and Felicity go to look for. In the Headmistress' office, Esmerelda tells Miss Cackle that she doesn't fit in in the non-magical world, and that she wonders whether they would have a job for her at Cackle's, but Miss Hardbroom says she can't work there as she isn't magical. Meanwhile, Beatrice tries to convince Sybil and Clarice to make up, with no success. In the wood, Ethel and Felicity find raven feathers, but they're up a tree. Ethel tries to convince Felicity to climb the tree, only to find that Felicity has disappeared. Maud goes back to Miss Mould, but she has disappeared too. She then finds Miss Mould's pallet at the edge of the wood. Beatrice is playing Witch Ball when Esmerelda comes up to her. Beatrice asks if Esme can help Sybil and Clarice make up. She then invites Esme to play, but Esme reminds her that she can't play without magic. Beatrice suggests non-magical netball, and shows Esme that you can throw the ball with your hands. Maud finds Felicity, but she's stuck in a trance. She then finds Mildred, who is still picking Grimley Grass, and tells her what happened. They think they hear a monster, but it turns out to be Ethel. Meanwhile, Miss Cackle, feeling guilty over Esmerelda, suggests trying reason with Agatha to get Esme's powers back, but Miss Hardbroom discourages her, saying that Agatha would never co-operate. Mildred, Maud and Ethel find Felicity, and go looking for Miss Mould. Mildred follows Miss Mould's footprints and finds a paintbrush, and then Miss Mould herself. She is in a trance like Felicity, and is holding a drawing of what seems to be a multi-coloured butterfly. Maud identifies it as a Hypnapillion, which feeds on people's minds and leaves them in a trance- and is supposed to be extinct. There is a potion that can break the trance, but one of the ingredients is raven feathers, which they still don't have. Meanwhile, Mr Hallow arrives at the Academy, looking for his daughter, Esmerelda. While Esme and Sybil play netball, Beatrice gets Clarice, and Esme helps Sybil and Clarice make up. In the wood, the second years find the tree with the raven feathers, but while Ethel is looking up at the feathers wondering how to get them, the Hypnapillion appears and puts her in a trance. Mildred finds a feather on the ground, and warns Maud not to look up, saying that they need to get the potion made. Miss Cackle apologises to Esme for not being able to help her, and Esme says she has to look ahead to her new life without magic. Mr Hallow shows up, and is unhappy with how things are going at the school. In the wood, Mildred and Maud make the potion and use it, but it doesn't work. The Hypnapillion is fling above them, and Mildred looks up, but she doesn't fall into a trance, instead she uses her bravery to defeat the creature, reviving everyone. The second years and Miss Mould arrive back at the Academy, just missing Esmerelda and Mr Hallow, who are leaving. Miss Cackle compliments Miss Mould on her imagination in drawing an extinct creature. Quotes Miss Mould You see, being a witch isn't just about the magic. It's about who you are. What's inside you. Your imagination, compassion, selflessness. It's about being brave and overcoming your fears, no matter how afraid you are. Esme: So aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? Sybil: This is Beatrice, that's Clarice. She's head of year. Beatrice: I-I can't believe it. You're such a hero - everyone knows what you did. What you sacrificed to save Cackle's. Sybil: She's the best. Mildred: Have none of you ever been camping? I used to go every holiday with my mum. She was a girl guide, she taught me everything I know about the countryside, trees, tracking... (falls in hole) Mildred: This, for example, is called a badger's sett. Miss Cackle: Agatha might listen to reason. Surely it's worth a try! Esmerelda gave up her magic for me. Miss Hardbroom: Agatha would never restore Esmerelda's magic. It would end in disaster. This school, and all the witches in it, is your life. I won't let you risk it. Not even for Esmerelda Hallow. Miss Cackle: You're right, Hecate. Maud: It's sent Miss Mould into "a semi-conscious dream-like state". Ethel: She's an art teacher, how can you tell? Miss Cackle: You've drawn a creature that's been extinct for over a century! What a vivid imagination you must have. Good job you didn't bump into one. Gallery First Years 2017.jpg Esme Sybil 2017.jpg Esme First Years 2017.jpg Clarice Beatrice 2017.jpg HollowWoodEpisodeImage.png Hypanapillion.jpg Hypanapillion2.jpg P05y9c14.jpg WW17-S2-7-6.jpg WW17-S2-7-5.jpg WW17-S2-7-4.jpg Category:2017 TV Series